


恶犬驯养法则 19-20

by 2water



Series: 恶犬驯养法则 [12]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	恶犬驯养法则 19-20

19.

Harriet忧心忡忡地在几个房间之间穿梭，将行动所需的物品一趟又一趟搬进大病房，堆在墙角待Minho打包。再一次抱着数把麻醉枪进门，她尽力无视墙边直勾勾还带着些幽怨的视线，却还是感到后背发毛。  
“这种事情为什么要诊所准备，不应该Right Arm的军队做吗？Gally那家伙忙什么呢？”她没好气地把枪支卸下来，用手背蹭掉额头冒出的汗，压低声音抱怨地问道。  
“第一，Right Arm不是一支军队；第二，大部分人都是志愿帮助组织解救犬人，其他时间有自己的工作，Gally已经为我们做了很多了。”  
“哼......”心不在焉地应着，她又忍不住朝身后瞥了一眼。  
“呃，她就那么看着这边吗？”Minho也支支吾吾。  
“谁？”  
“Sonya。”

女孩坐在最靠墙那张床上盯着这边。比兄长还要色浅的金色长发编成松垮的三股辫搭在肩前，浅绿色针织线衣领口重叠着堆积在前胸，露出淡淡生着些雀斑的锁骨和一大块前胸皮肤。轻微扑棱的黑长睫毛下的褐色眼眸，带着点怨怒，带着点疑惑，甚至掺上丝讨好，目不转睛地瞧着Harriet僵硬的面庞。

又回头看了看满脸问号的Minho，Harriet叹口气朝Sonya的方向走去。

“嘿，小豌豆，怎么总瞅我们这边，你没有自己的事情可忙吗？”  
目光仍直愣愣保持刚才方向的Sonya一时没反应过来，只继续盯着空气中那点喃喃回答，“我在好奇......你们准备要做什么？”  
“Ummm......”Harriet不自觉伸手抬起女孩的下巴将她的视线调整到自己身上，“显而易见，我们要把最后一个WCKD老巢捣毁。”  
Sonya的眼睛逐渐恢复聚焦，“可是你要在前线，不像Newt只用拿着医药箱等在车里。”  
不，小公主。自从有了小Tom，你哥哥也要勇猛地压住第一道战线呦。 “你哥哥可是用这么多年学习工作换来的安全，不像我，没受过教育，只能去参与一下肉搏，要不是为了Newt从那个有钱少爷手里骗的富兰克林，我也不会做这种玩命的事。”

“我想一起去。”大眼睛中充满诚挚。  
“不行。”原本弯着腰的Harriet瞬间直起身向后倒退一步，“不可能的，讨论结束。”  
“你说过自己不愿意被救出来，为什么要帮助Right Arm？”  
“Sonya......”Harriet转过身背对她，“很多事情都会发生改变的。”

“是啊......”身后清澈的嗓音因委屈变得哽咽了，“可是为我发生改变从来不在你的事件栏里吧。”

沉重又急促的脚步伴随着病房门被猛然推开的痛苦吱呀声远去。Harriet冲懵逼的Minho挑挑眉，径自走到那个她钟爱的角落。

等一下。难道她不是担心Newt，其实是在...担心我吗？思索中，她慢动作般睁大双眼，又立马顾自摇摇头。  
别自作多情了，那只是个小女孩一时脑热的崇拜而已。一切都是一时脑热，人类就是冲动的生物 ，他们给予爱意时没有做任何负责任的打算。人类都这样，可别被骗了，Harriet。你难道被伤害得还不够多吗？Sonya，还有那个女人，都是一类货色。她们只看到了自己喜爱的那面就单方面凑上来，却在你展露出另一面时毫不犹豫地把你踹到一边。

你这只蠢狗。梦魇般的声音缥缈不散地萦绕在脑海中。  
“天呐，小宝贝，你怎么这么可爱呀～”刚断奶的Harriet迷迷糊糊半睁眼，看着面前朦胧的人像，接着又热又软的触感贴上她脸颊，“唔嗯，跟我回家吧？”  
那个人影两手抓在她腋下硌得生疼，“老板，这只多少钱？啊...不能便宜点吗？”  
对话声在Harriet耳中被放大，她排斥地用爪子挠耳根，身子也扭动起来，挣扎着想回归母犬温暖带着奶味的怀中。  
“哎呀——！真是太可爱了～”  
“给它起个名字吧？”年轻男人的声音响起。  
“嗯...用你前女友的名字如何？她叫什么来着，Harriet？”

“Harriet！谁让你乱动椅子上的衣服了？瞧瞧地上扔的，才刚刚洗好！你这只坏狗！”

“让你进厨房了吗？滚出去！”

“这玩具是你咬坏的吗？啊？过来！......宝贝，小可爱，别害怕呀，我不打你。对对对...别跑！看我不弄死你！”

“把它关两天又怎样？水和狗粮都在里面，饿不死。”

这是她对主人的全部记忆了。  
女人提着几乎窒息的Harriet后颈皮，把还幼小脆弱的她扔进泛着刺鼻皮革味的盒子中。  
“我怎么这么倒霉，偏偏买了这么只蠢狗！”  
幸好那时Harriet太小，没能力思考自己怎么这么倒霉，偏偏遇上了那个主人。

别傻了，坏狗狗。没人会真正担心爱护你，能保护这具身体的只有你自己。人类都是自我满足的生物。

开门迈出时，首先进入眼帘的是Sonya纤细的窄肩。Harriet先是呼吸敦促一拍后又长长吸气，发出蛇一般的声音。  
女孩小心翼翼地凑过来，正准备开口说什么。

“你是在担心我吗？”  
话说出口，两个人都愣住了。Harriet抿起唇在心里咒骂自己的一时嘴快。  
“当然了。”Sonya的语气幽幽得透着股不满，貌似觉得Harriet问了个多余的问题。  
直白的回答倒让Harriet不知该作何反应，她烦躁地抓抓头发，本就毛糙的扭博辫被她扯得碎发四处乱翘。少女的温和芬芳兀的欺进，手指轻巧仔细地将碎发塞进辫中。“或许应该拆开再编一次了。”

微妙的体温隔着发丝传到头皮，Harriet僵着身子后退避开对方的手。“我说过很多遍了，不要试图搅进我生命的烂摊子，你只会满身泥泞伤痕哭着求人把自己拖出去的。辫子什么的......”她原想潇洒地将辫子扯散却只拽出满眼泪花，“不再需要你了。”

准备不知第几次在Sonya面前冷酷地转身离开时，衣角被一个小小的力道拉住了。

“Harriet。”  
“嗯？”下意识的回应带着不该有的温柔语气。  
“你有爱过什么人吗？”  
“......”她回视女孩的双眼，“没有。”

力道从衣角滑上衣领，Sonya微微踮脚使自己的视线与Harriet平齐，她接下来吐出的话语战战兢兢又犹豫不决，却让对方瞬间停顿了呼吸。

“那你可以试着爱上我吗？”

那层金刚石制作，经过精心雕磨的外壳，意外地被Sonya敲击出了一道裂缝。内里包容的柔软脆弱的物体下意识蜷缩起来，却被照进的刺眼光芒烧灼得痛苦大叫。她本该独享的世界，正在被一点一点侵占，混进些拥有明媚色彩但让她极为不适应的东西。  
喀拉。保护壳的碎片落地。陌生的存在钻了进来，部分熟悉的物质也被挤出去了。  
“求你了，就试试......”恳求的声音拖长了探进她耳中，将脑海搅得一团乱。

我也求你了，别被我拖进这个暗无天日的井底。Harriet绝望地合上双眼，再次睁开时，黑色眸子中没有了决绝以外的感情。  
“回家去吧，Sonya。”

 

20.

车子缓缓熄火停靠在树丛中时，厢内空气死一般的凝滞。  
每次行动前，气氛都是同样的压抑，就像Newt永远都摆脱不了看着他人端着枪跳下车时内心那种阴霾。他紧张地攥紧Thomas的手，对方立即大力回握，并勾起嘴角给了他一个安慰的笑容。  
呼——Newt长长出气。这次不同，这次Tommy在我身边。

“我们再来确认一下部署。”Vince弯腰蹲到众人中间，顺手把胸前的麻醉枪转到背后，“第一小队，跟着我和Jorge，从西边窗口进去；第二小队，跟着Alby和Gally，从楼侧上去直接进三楼；Thomas带着Newt跟在一队后面进，找到伤犬，Newt紧急处理后立刻运出来交给Mary。Minho，你和Thomas要负责保护好Newt安全。Harriet，Teresa的安全交给你了，你们跟Newt一起。”  
“喂，”Harriet在这个氛围下也不禁压低嗓门，用胳膊肘捅捅Minho侧腹，“为什么Teresa也要跟着进去？”  
“这里是研制药物的基地，Teresa要进去帮助检验缴获的药品。”Minho话语顿了顿，“她自己是这么说的。”

一等到望远镜视野中WCKD的巡逻人员转到楼后，Vince就招起手，“快，快，快！”  
武装齐全的志愿军悄无声息涌出集装箱车，自成队列，小跑着进入WCKD基地。默默放倒站岗的人，他们按计划进入楼中。  
Newt一行得到信号准备进入，Thomas跳车化为犬形。  
“嘿，Teresa！”Chuck探出脑袋怯生生地叫住正拉紧腰带的女人，“注意安全啊。”  
Teresa仰起头，冲胖乎乎的小男孩露出她极少展露的柔和笑容，“Chuck，如果这次能安全回来，我要领养你。”

亮着刺眼白光的楼道中回荡着烟雾和枪声，Newt抱紧Thomas颈部，脸颊贴着毛发跟着他奔驰，视线中时而晃过被控制的WCKD医疗人员跪在地上帮犬人包扎。  
或许自己派不上用场，他边这么想边开始发呆。

“嘣——！”电光中，子弹射进Thomas脸旁的柱子，离他的眼睛只差几公分。

Newt惊慌地转头，看见一个头发灰黑相间的男人从手枪硝烟中走出。  
“Janson。”Teresa咬牙切齿地低声念道。  
Minho迅速将枪口指向来人。他看到Janson身后黑漆漆的影子后皱起眉头，“Newt，他带着人，我们不占优势。”

“Thomas！”男人用戏剧般的调子喊道，“看到你这幅英姿飒爽的样子，真叫我欣慰。”  
身下的巨犬随即不安分地低吼起来，前爪迈了一步压低身子摆出攻击的姿态。Newt连忙收紧臂弯的力道，“别，Tommy，我们得往前跑。”  
“Harriet，太令我伤心了，我以为我们是同一条战线的呢。”Janson冲不屑地扭头的拉普猎犬笑道，接着转向Teresa，“你的父母看到你长大了这么多一定会很开心。”  
“操他妈的......”Teresa怒火中烧当即准备冲过去，被Harriet猛地咬住袖口。  
Janson身后响起一排上膛声。  
“快跑！”Minho大吼的同时朝着对面扣动扳机，紧接着对方的子弹也呼啸着射过来。Thomas敏捷地扭身朝计划的方向跑去，Teresa也被Harriet驱赶着奔跑起来。

“往右，往右！到那个暗道，有人接应！”Newt疾声催促。Minho也赶了上来顺势拍了下Thomas屁股示意。拐进街头通道的同时，后方追赶的脚步声也逼近了。  
“朝里跑！”Minho安排好Thomas后折回去接速度稍慢的Teresa。

黑发女人拼命扯着步伐，还有几米就能拐进来将Janson关在门外。  
不远处的男人停下步子，端直手枪仔细地瞄准。  
“Teresa小心——！”Minho扯开嗓子大喊。  
Teresa下意识打算回头，却被身旁的猎犬向一侧奋力拥挤，摇晃旋转间，她撞进拐角的通道，Harriet也紧跟着滚进来。  
沉重的金属门在身后被严严实实关闭。

“你们都没事吧？”刚从通风管道降下来的Gally挂在天花板上，看上去有些滑稽。  
Teresa掐着腰平复呼吸，转着脑袋检查同伴的安全。

Harriet自顾自地化回人形，手臂紧紧压着腹部在地面蜷成一团。  
Newt见状连忙从Thomas后背跳下奔过来。  
“怎么回事？”他边跪下边摘下肩上背的医药箱。  
“她替我挡了一枪。”Teresa有些惊魂未定，手忙脚乱地去按女人的伤口，只换来一声惨叫。

“我要死了！”Harriet双眼紧闭痛苦地说道。  
Newt沉默地检查了一下伤势，“没事，你不会死的。”  
“啊——我要死了！”她听不见似得继续大喊，生怕其他人不知道她有多么痛，“我还有很多话没告诉她，就要死掉了......”痛呼之凄惨，使得Thomas也化为人形可怜巴巴地蹲坐一旁，仿佛下一秒就要共感到哭出来。  
Newt有些无奈，冲Minho做了个眼神，后者心领神会地打开医药箱掏出管镇静剂。  
“你再这么乱动才可能真的死掉。”Newt一边揶揄她，一边将针头刺入她手臂的皮肤。

“Sonya！”Harriet像是突然惊醒一样抓住Newt的袖子，“送我见Sonya，我有话要对她说。”  
有些意外的睁大眼睛，“好......好的。先睡吧，醒来就能见到她了。”  
“Sonya...我得告诉她才行，我得告诉她......”女人喃喃自语着失去了意识。

“先跟我从这上去，进一步行动等指示吧。”Gally拽拽胸前的弹药袋，抽出对讲机，“接上Newt了，现在准备去二楼。”  
“我进来了。”黑人男子沉稳的声音通过电波传达。  
Gally有些难以置信地放下机器，“Alby成功了，我们侵入了WCKD系统，夺得了完全控制权。”

由远及近隔离门降下发出的沉重声响传来，无谓的枪声打击在防弹玻璃上。  
“他们已经被困在小隔间中了，Vince的小队突破了实验室，我们往那边过去。路上还是要保持警惕，监控上没能找到Janson。”

“这边！”Alby蹲在一个人影旁，“过来一下，Newt！Winston中弹了！”  
Newt将医药箱往前一扔，自己跟着滑过去，迅速从Alby指间观察伤口，检查Winston的生命体征。男子精神恍惚，抖着身子又呕出一滩鲜血。  
“该死，可能伤到肝脏了。立即安排人把他送到医院，平稳地抬着。”他利落地缠上止血带，“嗨，保持清醒。Gally，至少得有四个人陪他出去，这个情况随时可能没命。”  
“我也去。”Brenda小跑过来，招招手让她的小队抬起Winston，“那边的，用枪杆和窗帘做个担架！”

他们往实验室行进途中，不时遇上需要紧急救治的伤员和用药过度奄奄一息的病犬，大多都是失去行动能力必须由Right Arm帮助离开的。等赶到实验室门前，已经不剩几个可以继续行动的人了。  
“你们进去，把他们自己研制的解药带出来。Teresa，交给你辨别了，毕竟我们没能力带走全部药品。”

实验室因之前的攻击混乱以及控电室的爆破，只有备用电源艰难运转着，灯光忽明忽暗，阴暗的室内撒发着不祥的药剂气味。  
“Thomas......？”角落里一个略显苍老的女声颤抖着响起。  
Thomas试图凑近，却被Newt一把抓住手腕。他们停在原地等待对方走到光下，五十岁上下的金发女人看上去相当颓丧，全然没了Thomas记忆中那种高贵又意气风发的模样。  
“Paige医生。”他的声音出乎的冷淡，被抓住的手上滑，捏住Newt开始出冷汗的手心。

Ava Paige的视线从Thomas移到Newt身上，扯出一个苦笑，“这里是唯一能让我进行实验的地方，所以这么多年来，我都告诉自己，WCKD是好的。”  
“什么叫做唯一能让你进行试验的地方？”Teresa举起手枪指向Paige。  
Newt皱眉沉思片刻，接着震惊地张大嘴，“当...当年研制兽人的机构，就是WCKD？你们曾经是一个国家设立的试验部门？”  
“地球灾难总部。这是WCKD的全称。我们本想利用人类与动物基因结合的方式，帮助人类更好地适应日渐恶劣的地球环境，但是所有人都知道，我们失败了。政府将犬人的研究结果带走，捕杀了其他所有兽人。”  
“所以你们就进行拐卖斗犬的勾当？”Thomas气得发抖。  
“只有核心的科研人员是曾经WCKD的成员，我们提供对犬人的控制药物，斗犬组织提供给我们科研资金。”她说的有气无力。

沉默一时降落在实验室，所有人都不知道该说些什么。Ava垂着头，像是拨开层叠缠绕的丝线一样，声音又细又弱，“Thomas，我......”  
“咣”的一声，Ava本就摇摇欲坠的身子倒了下去。Janson的身影显露出来，他举着枪，看上去刚用枪柄将源源不断吐露秘密的医生打晕。

男人脸上带着破罐子破摔的生硬表情，“朋友们，我们没必要闹得这么不愉快吧。这个基地没有几只你们心心念念想要解救的犬人，却搞得两败俱伤的，何必呢？”

 你杀了我的父母。”Teresa哽咽道，握住枪柄的手不受控制地颤抖。  
“好吧，容我更正一下，杀死你父母的准确来说并不是我”

“嗯哼，你想说是做实验的人，然后把责任都推开是吗？需要我提醒一下所有事都在你的指挥下进行的吗？”Thomas咬牙切齿，恨不得冲Janson竖个中指。

“我们为什么不追溯到更根本的缘由呢？关于这个国家，这个世界。”Janson不紧不慢说着，眼神戏谑地直勾勾盯住Teresa挣扎颤动的眼球，“你们想憎恨WCKD，请随意。但请仔细思考一下，当初开展兽人实验又将其他无法控制的兽人捕杀灭绝的是谁？又是谁口口声声说犬人和人类拥有平等权利的同时放任市场上的任意买卖？为什么Right Arm成立后迟迟得不到政府的资源和拨款？为什么国家一直没有出台严格禁止对于犬人所犯罪的法律？为什么斗犬产业链这么火爆这么赚钱？那些拿着大把现金和俱乐部会员卡，戴着手持眼镜坐在看台上哈哈笑着赌狗的都是什么人呀？”

“为什么要说这些？”Teresa灰绿的眼睛盈满泪水，质问掺着些忧虑。  
“是这个国家，是那些说要保护犬人的政府官员衣钵满贯的商人，是他们杀了你的父母，是他们虐待你，Thomas！”

“够了！”Teresa闭紧双眼，肌肉抽搐扣动扳机 。子弹擦着火光射入Janson上臂。  
“啊呃，你这个小杂种。”Janson捂住伤口恶狠狠地说。再抬起头来时，他的眼中闪烁着兽性的冷光，因疼痛呲起的牙齿中犬牙伸长。

“你是...犬人？！”Thomas在极端震惊中僵在原地。

“呸！”Janson朝地面吐了口唾沫冷笑起来，“就像我说的，你们再怎么努力，这个狗屎国家仍然一成不变。捣毁一个WCKD，还会有别的团体出现。想抓净这条链上的老鼠，忙一辈子也抓不完。边缘地带的犬人，可不是人人都能像你一样碰上个好主人。为了谋生存，总得自己想点出路。”  
“伤害其他犬人，这就是你的出路？”  
“Thomas，”他露出个令人不舒服的笑容，“平等之类的都是些屁话，我们永远不可能跟人类一样的。”  
“你这种家伙，确实不可能。”Teresa将食指再次放在扳机上。

“哼。开枪吧。”Janson张开双臂摆出迎接的姿态，“开枪啊，这不是你一直想要的吗，把杀死双亲的仇人亲手击毙。打死我吧，Teresa。”  
她的眼球在刺激下晃动起来，左右摇摆着用余光寻找同伴。Newt和Thomas都满脸严峻地看着她，没有催促支持也没有开口制止。  
“开枪啊！”Janson瞪大眼怒吼。  
Teresa几乎在同时放下枪，胸脯因高度紧张而剧烈起伏。  
“你还不配...被我杀死。像你这种渣滓，就应该关进犬人监狱，受尽狱友的折磨关照。”

“呵！”Janson冷笑一声，毫无预兆地举起手枪，指向自己的太阳穴。  
“拦住他！”Teresa尖叫起来。  
“砰！”“啪——！”  
圆底烧瓶撞碎在Janson脑后，跑偏的子弹射向背后的墙壁，留下一道硝烟的黑印。倒下的男人身后，是身体颤抖拿着半截烧瓶颈的Ava Paige。

“这是我唯一能帮你们做的事了。”她疲惫地微笑起来，将剩下的烧瓶碎片扔在地上。

其他人只愣了一秒，就冲上去把晕倒的Janson揪起来拷上手铐，Paige也被冲进来的Right Arm制服了。

明明是一次极其成功的行动，回去的车上却出奇的沉默。  
尤其是Thomas。Newt抱着膝盖，半张脸埋在胳膊里偷偷露出只眼睛打量Thomas的表情。Ava Paige的事情他能猜个八九不离十，大概Thomas被关在实验室改造成两米长的巨犬就是她一手操办的，人们口中的恶犬性子，也跟她脱不了关系。  
可能怎么办呢？Newt宁肯硬生生替他咽下这口苦水，也不希望他怀抱着矛盾的憎恨与恐惧活下去。

“Newtie......”Thomas的嘴唇突然凑到他耳边，喷出的热气让Newt浑身一颤，“现在去哪，回家吗？”  
“......嗯，我们回家。”

 

TBC


End file.
